


stupid ficlets

by itried



Series: stupid birdflash [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Denial, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of birdflash drabbles/ficlets based on prompts I get on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter's based on this prompt: "Birdflash Fanfiction Idea: Dick and Wally basketball one-on-one and Dick surprises Wally by being totally great at it and Dick even dunks over Wally and then Wally tackles him so he can't score again and then they make out"
> 
> Thank you for this prompt, anon! It was so much fun to write. My knowledge of basketball is rly limited, but, hey, I tried (ha)
> 
> and it's dedicated to ahrua192 because she's a darling and a fabulous writer and she deserves all the fluff in the world. Stop what you're doing right now, people, and go read her fics. It's on ff.net, here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3159564/ahrua192

"You're cheating!" Wally gets the ball back and refuses to dribble with it. "Dude, that's not fair." 

"Yeah, I don't know how one can cheat on one-on-one basketball, but I must have found a way." Dick just looks at him and shrugs. Wally's spending the weekend at Wayne Manor and Dick used Alfred's cooking to blackmail the redhead into playing basketball with him. Now they're just having a little fun. Well, at least Dick is. "Or, you know, maybe you just suck at it."

"I'm taller than you, but somehow you dunked over me? I don't understand how that's possible!" Wally West does not pout. He doesn't. It's not in his nature. Instead, he smirks when an evil idea hits him. "And you know what?" He doesn't say _what,_ he just starts dribbling in front of the boy wonder and, when Dick tries to steal the ball from him, he speeds off to the basket and shoots. He misses the first four times, but gets the all the rebounds and finally makes it the fifth time. It happens in a few seconds and all Dick can see's a blur. 

"Dude, if you keep this up, I'll go fetch my utility belt and my batarangs, is that what you want?" Dick shakes his head from side to side when he sees the triumphant smile on Wally's face. "We agreed on no superpowers."

"But you're using your superpower, bro!" Wally comes back to the middle of the court and throws him the ball. "It's only fair I use mine too."

Dick raises an eyebrow at him and he's seventy percent confused, thirty percent amused.

"I have no superpowers, Walls, what the hell?"

"But you do!" Wally insists, slightly annoyed. "Your superpower is being amazing at, like, everything you do! And I'm done!" He runs to where Dick is and tackles his best friend to the ground so he won't be able to score any more points. A thirteen point gap between them is humiliating enough, thank you very much, he can't let it get bigger. 

The ball rolls away. Dick's heart is beating like crazy and he wants to blame it on the adrenaline of the game, but he can't. Not when Wally's body on top of him, his face just inches away from his own, so close that he can actually feel Wally's rapid and warm breathing hit his cheeks and it sets his skin on fire.

"You think I'm amazing?" The words are out before he can even think about them and Wally blushes. He tries to stand up and _nope._ Dick can't let him. The boy wonder grabs his shirt and pulls him back down. In all the years they've been friends there were moments, moments like this one, in which Dick thinks that maybe, maybe Wally likes him back and it drives him insane because suddenly they're gone and Wally's back to _hey bro did I tell you how much I like girls today_ and Dick can't take it anymore. He needs to know. "Wally, please, answer me."

The redhead breathes out, but doesn't fight him to get away, and Dick tries not to get his hopes up because there are at least two ways this could go. He should prepare himself for the worst so he thinks that maybe Wally's just gaining strength to tell him that he's delirious, disgusting and that he never wants to see him again and it hurts more than a stabbing wound.

"Yeah." Wally says and Dick releases him. "I really do. You're good at everything." He says and it means nothing, it's not a confession, but it isn't a rejection either. Wally doesn't say anything else, but he doesn't move away. Dick isn't forcing him to stay down anymore, but _he doesn't move away,_ and it says more than his words ever could.

"Not true." Dick holds his best friend's face with one of his hands, runs through his messy curls with the other and Wally's still not moving away. "I suck at a lot of things too."

"No, you don't, Dick..." Wally mouths to him, but Dick cuts him off.

"I suck so bad at getting over you and your stupid face and your stupid jokes and your..." He forgets what he was about to say because Wally's lips are suddenly on his and they're kissing. 

They kiss and they kiss again and again and until they need to break apart for air. Wally rolls over to the side, his lips forming a smile and Dick remembers what he was going to say before he was _interrupted._

"Lips. I can't get over your stupid lips." He turns and climbs on top of Wally, sitting on his lap, one leg on each side of his friend's body.

Wally pushes himself off the ground with his elbows and Dick leans towards him so they meet in the middle. He smiles halfway through the kiss.

"Does that mean you're going to let me win at basketball now? Please? Out of love?" 

"Nope." Dick's smile grows bigger. "But now I get to kiss your wounded ego better."

Wally gets over the urge to _pout_ fast and is back to kissing him in no time, the game completely forgotten in both of their minds.


	2. cheerleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey birdflash prompt coming at ya: okay so Bart and Tim are on rival soccer teams or whatevs and Wally and Dick battle to be the better cheerleader and end up getting kicked out. And then they argue then kiss
> 
> Thank you, anon, that was so much fun to write!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FRIENDS BUT NO ONE DRESSES AS A CHEERLEADER IN THIS CHAPTER I REALIZE THE TITLE IS MISLEADING SO I FEEL THE URGE TO WARN YOU OKAY I'M SORRY

"It's like they don't even care about the game. They're on rival teams, but somehow they're best friends." Wally puts his hands in his pockets and looks away from where Bart and Tim took off to, joking and laughing and _being best friends._

According to Bart, they are facebook friends, twitter friends, tumblr friends, snapchat friends and Wally knows the list goes on, but he stopped listening midway through it.

"Yup." The guy says and Wally doesn't have the courage to look him in the eyes, but, judging by how mortified he sounds, he's also displeased by this turn of events. "They're bffs and we're jerks."

Wally has to laugh at that. It's funny because it's true.

"So." Wally fakes a cough, finally turning towards the other. The boys have begged them for an after soccer pizza and Wally has to be there to stop Bart from eating all the food in the place. The guy's probably going too because he wouldn't let Tim hang out in Central City with someone he barely knows. Wally knows he'll have to spend some time with the tall, dark, handsome, funny jerk so, unless he wants to be upset for the rest of the evening and ruin it for the kids, he's got to be an adult about it and apologize. "I'm sorry I yelled at you so much we got kicked out of the game and you didn't get to see Tim score." Being an adult really sucks, though.

"Hey, you weren't the only one yelling, you know? It's fine. And I'm sure someone else recorded it."

"I don't think you'll need a video. Bart's definitely going to describe it to you later, in complete detail. I bet he's already tweeted about it." Wally unlocks his cousin's phone and goes on his twitter app." Ha. Knew it. Nine consecutive tweets. Hashtag my best friend's awesome, hashtag that was so crash." 

"When did he have time to..." The guy looks amused.

"Probably somewhere between the _hey_ and the _guys._ Kid's fast."

"Bart seems like a really good guy and I'm glad they're friends. Do you think we could follow the kids's example and start over and on a good note? " He extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson, Tim's big brother." The name sounds familiar, but Wally can't place it, so he just shrugs it off.

"Wally West." The redhead shakes his hand, but his eyes fall to Dick's chest and they linger probably a second more than they should. "Our house's close, by the way, we can make a quick stop so I can lend you a new shirt." Wally can see through his wet white shirt and the guy has some serious abs. Now that he's not so busy calling Dick names, he takes a good look at him and feels faint because any chance he could have had with the guy was ruined when he threw a slushie at him during the game. 

"Yeah, I think I'll accept your offer." Dick shrugs.

"And I'm also really sorry about the slushie." Wally knows he blew it, but he still feels the need to be extra nice to the other.

"So, do you do this often? Is this a hobby of yours? Do you use slushies as an excuse to take guys home or something?"

Wally is actually mortified for a moment before he glances at the other and finds him smiling. The smile breaks into a heartwarming laugh and that's not fair. Being funny and hot and cute, all in the same time, really isn't fair to him.

"Nah, man, that was my first time. I was the one slushied a lot back in my days. Jocks loved to pick on the ginger science geek." God, he was such a nerd back then. He still is, but he's not in a hurry to hurt his already non-existent chances with Dick.

"Science geek, huh?"

"Yeah, star of the science fair four years in a row. What about you?"

"I was a mathlete." Dick says, and Wally stares at him wide-eyed. "So I know a thing or two about getting slushies on the face. Like, you can get a really bad cold if you don't change into something dry really fast."

Wally doesn't believe him for a second. He tries to picture him as a young boy in Gotham City School's uniform and all he can think about is _damn._ The kid has black hair, blue eyes, he's slender, polished and confident. Everything about him screams popular. And a guy like that being a mathlete probably made math cool to all other students. He's about to call Dick on his bullshit, but then remembers why the guy's name seemed familiar. He remembers hearing about the Flying Graysons and about their tragic end. He tries to imagine what it was like for a romani orphaned kid, who grew up in a circus, to fit in and cringes. He must have gone through hell.

"And, to top it all off, I never knew a thing about sports. I still don't. So you were right when you yelled that I was wrong for calling a foul that one time. When I saw Tim fall, I just reacted, but I have no idea what constitutes a foul." He laughs and Wally can't help, but mimic it.

"Yeah, I had a hunch you had no idea what you were doing."

"I just love being a big brother. I love being there for him, cheering him on and embarrassing him! That's the stuff I live for."

"I can relate to that. I mean, Bart's my cousin, but I look after him a lot because my uncle and aunt both work full-time. We didn't get along in the beginning, but here I am, watching his first soccer game and getting really really _really_ into it. What happened?" He throws his hands up in the air in an overdramatic gesture.

"I know, right? We were way more excited than the teams's cheerleaders. What was up with that?"

"Oh, man, now I'm picturing us in cheerleading outfits, dancing with pom-poms. But I really can't dance so I'd be the worst cheerleader that has ever lived. I bet you'd make a good one, though."

"Do you really?" Dick bites on his smile. "Are you flirting with me? Is that how you flirt with guys?"

"Is that how _you_ flirt with guys?" Wally figures he can't make things worse, - there isn't such a thing as having negative chances, is there, - so he goes for it. "By asking them if that's how they flirt with you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He says, unceremoniously and Wally's world stop. Dick Grayson's flirting with him. This is not a drill, Dick Grayson's really flirting with him. "Can I get your number?"

"Yeah, definitely." Quick. Say something clever. "I was actually thinking about asking for yours because, you know, the boys are close friends and it might be easier for us to schedule play dates or something if we had each other's number." Dammit. "Also because you're really handsome."

Dick laughs and pulls his phone out of his pocket. When he's done saving Wally's number, he places a hand on the redhead's shoulder and whispers in his ear. "And fyi, I'm an acrobat, so you're right, I'd make a damn good cheerleader." And then he just walks away, waving innocently at the kids.

He just walks away because, apparently, he's a little shit. But it somehow only makes Wally like him more.


	3. lost tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now that you lost tomorrow, yesterday is still a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE D (aka Oedaziel) MADE ME DO IT. She asked me to write about shinedown's through the ghost because she's evil. (she's also an amazing writer, btw, you all should go check her work)

Dick is Wally's best friend. He's the best friend Wally never sees, but knows is there. Everyone has one. It’s the person he used to see everyday and text every five minutes when they were young, the person who knew everything there was to know about him, good and bad, and stuck around anyway. The one person he could never picture his life without and that he's accidentally spent almost an entire year without seeing.

He doesn't know how it happened. They grew up, and they grew apart and he could blame it on the distance between Gotham and Central City, he could blame it on how busy they both became, he could even blame it on Bruce for _dying_ and forcing Dick into a role he'd never wanted to play. He even could blame it on Dick for not listening to him, for being a stubborn bastard and doing it anyway, - because Gotham needed him, because Damian needed him.

But Wally could also blame it on himself. He was guilty of not running after him, of not stopping him, punching him right in the face, and kissing him until it hurt, until Dick understood that, even though everyone else needed him to put on that mask and become Batman, Wally needed him _more._

He doesn't know how it happened. But he knows exactly where and when it happened. They were sixteen and fourteen and they were playing videogames at Mt. Justice. Wally remembers smiling at the sound of Dick's smug laughter and that was when it hit him. In that moment Wally realised he was in love with his best friend. But this wasn't a big deal, he told himself; everyone falls a little bit in love with their best friend because how could they not? A best friend is the person who has his back no matter what, the person he trusts and admires the most, the one who makes him laugh, and brightens up his day just by showing up. 

Wally has always loved Dick so he thought he could handle also being _in love_ with him. 

And he did handle it. The redhead handled it by not telling him. He told himself it wasn't worth it, that he couldn't risk his friendship over a crush, that Dick would never like him back, that it wasn't the right timing, that if he hid his feelings well enough someday he wouldn't find them, someday they'd be gone and he'd be able to look at Dick without feeling like someone just stabbed him in the chest. 

Now it's ten years later, almost a year since he last saw his best friend, and Wally doesn't think he's in love with Dick Grayson anymore. He's happily married to the girl of his dreams and he has kids, he's moved on. 

He looks at Dick, and it doesn't hurt anymore. It feels numb, and he can’t tell if that’s better or worse.

"Thanks, and stuff, for coming to help." Wally says and looks away.

"Anytime you need someone to save your butt, give me a call." Dick says and the ghost of a smile crosses his face. Wally tries to picture Batman smiling, but his mind short circuits and dies.

"I will. Same goes for you, okay? I know Batman works better alone, but don't forget you have friends." Wally tries to smile and is surprised by how easy it is. They may not be as close as they once were, but they're still best friends, they still care for each other and would do anything to help the other. That will never change, no matter how much they do.

Wally may not be in love in him anymore, but he still _loves_ him. With all his heart. 

"See you, Flash." Dick says and Wally watches him disappear into the night. He swallows his goodbye and it tastes bittersweet. It’s okay, though, he's used to it. One must be when one's best friend with Boy Freaking Wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I'm sorry. I promise my next fic will be fluffy.


	4. fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin can tell when Wally's mad. Mostly because Wally often just goes and plainly _tells him_ he's mad, no beating around the bush, but today Wally's been trying his hardest to avoid him. Wally isn't talking to him, Wally's not even looking at him and this probably means that Wally isn't mad. He's _a lot_ mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The D wanted me to write a "Dick says something that hurts Wally really bad and now Wally can't look him in the eye" fic. I had a lot of fun with it because, you know, making wally suffer is my life (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Also I have no name for this chapter, this sucks. Why did I start naming chapters anyway?

Robin's great at reading people. Interrogating people and calling their bluff is part of the job. It also comes in handy when you live with Bat - what are feelings - Man. And he's gotten really good at poker, which is a nice plus. He loves watching Wally's face go from happy _'you're so going down this time, boy wonder'_ to his _'Well, I don't care about this stupid game anyway'_ incredulous expression everytime Dick beats him, because no matter how many times it's happened, and how much imaginary money the speedster owes him, Wally always reacts so surprised when Dick wins, it's amusing.

Robin's great at reading Wally. Everyone is, though, because the speedster always speaks what's in his mind, often doing so in the worst timing possible. He wears his heart on his sleeves and announces when he's happy or angry or hungry quite loudly, so being able to read him isn't actually something Dick's proud of. Reading Wally would be like reading an open book, and he's proud of the fact that he doesn't have to. They're best friends and Wally trusts him with his life, his secrets, his insecurities and feelings.

So it's pretty safe to say Robin can tell when Wally's mad. Mostly because Wally often just goes and _tells him_ he's mad, no beating around the bush, but today Wally's been trying his hardest to avoid him. Wally isn't talking to him, Wally's not even looking at him and this probably means that Wally isn't mad. He's _a lot_ mad.

"Come on, KF, out with it." He sighs and snaps his fingers to draw his best friend's attention.

"Huh?" Wally acknowledges it with a nod, but keeps walking away. "

"You're angry at me and I want to know why." Robin grabs the sleeve of his shirt and pulls him back. "Stop being such a dramaqueen and just tell me."

Wally clenches and unclenches his fists and it's so fast Dick would have missed it, if he wasn't best friends with fastest teen alive and were trained to see this kind of stuff.

"I'm not angry, why would you think that?" Wally pulls his hand back, and, very deliberately, doesn't look at him.

"Because I know you, dude." Robin makes a 'duh' sound and grows concerned when Wally just shrugs, but doesn't reply. "Wally, you're refusing to look at me, you're fidgeting, you always do that when you're uncomfortable and want to run away. You're clenching your fists again, and, have I mentioned how you can't even look at me in the eyes?"

"Well, if you're so good at reading my body language, can't you see that I don't want to talk about it? Because I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to talk to you so just leave me alone!" Wally finally looks at him and Dick's taken aback by what he sees in his eyes.

They are red, and it can't be all from anger. Wally's hurt. Wally's hurt _because of him_ and if Robin wasn't willing to let Wally go then, now there's no way in hell he's doing it.

"No." He says and then says it again, with more conviction. "No. Wally, you're my best friend, and I'm sorry for whatever I did that hurt you. But you need to tell me what it was, so I can never do it again."

Wally looks away, but he stops with the fidgeting. Progress.

"Yeah." Wally says, and then shakes his head, conflicted. "No. I mean, it's stupid. And you just apologized for it, so it's okay. Let it go."

Robin doesn't know what to do. On one hand he doesn't buy any of it. If the whole thing was stupid, Wally wouldn't have been so hurt. Wally's lying about it being okay, Wally's lying to him and he's not whelmed about it. But, on the other hand, he can read Wally like no one else can and the situation's just making the speedster grow more and more uncomfortable each second. He wants to press the subject, but he doesn't know if he should.

"I'll leave you alone if you want me to." He starts, slowly. "But do you? Look at me and tell me if that's what you want me to do."

Wally raises his head and stares at him so hard Dick feels his entire blood boil beneath his skin. He stares at his best friend for a long time, but he eventually opens his mouth, licks his lips and says: "You laughed at me."

Only when Robin looks up from his best friend's lips, to his eyes, is that he realizes what he was doing. He shoves the realization to a dark corner of his mind, right with all the other stuff he can't deal with right now or _ever_ and focus back on what Wally's saying.

"What?"

"Two days ago. I was hitting on M'Gann, but Artemis said that I might as well give up because there was no one on earth who would want to date me. And then you laughed." Robin frowns.

"Dude, it was a joke. I didn't mean it, and you know Artemis didn't mean it, either."

"Yeah, I know. I said it was stupid." Wally sighs and makes a 'whatever' gesture with his hands.

"You keep saying it, but you don't really think it's stupid or you wouldn't be so upset. And you're upset with me, not her. You didn't lash out on Artemis or gave her the silent treatment. You're not mad about what she said. You're mad at me for laughing." Something clicks on his mind and he narrows his eyes. "You're upset that I agreed with her."

"Yeah, and the world greatest detective's sidekick award goes to you. Kudos on being a nosy little shit."

"Wally." Judging by the redhead's childish response, Robin knows he hit a nerve. Still, it makes no sense, and he's starting to get upset as well. "What's wrong with you?"

"Probably a lot because no one on earth wants to date me!"

"You're being difficult and obtuse on purpose, you know that's not what I mean."

"Yes, of course, you never mean anything, you just keep saying all those things, but you don't mean any of them!"

"Here's something I do mean, then. Whatever you're feeling, it’s not stupid! You are being stupid, though, by refusing to just tell me what it is!" He growls and uses all of his self control not to punch him in the face. "Wally, why is it so hard for you to tell me? We're best friends. We tell each other everything."

There's a little voice inside his head singing _liar, liar, pants on fire_ and Robin ignores it. He told Wally his secret identity, he defied Batman's orders to share with him his biggest secret; it surely makes up for all the stupid pathetic feelings he refuses to even acknowledge.

"It's hard for me to tell you _because_ we're best friends! Dammit, Dick." He looks around the room and then whispers, to make sure no one can hear him. "Do you want the truth? Okay, I'll tell you, and if you get so mad you refuse to speak to me ever again then, fine, it would be probably better anyway because I can't stand it anymore!" Wally explodes, and groans, hiding his face in his own hands.

"I'm waiting." Dick says, face blank and heart broken.

"You laughed, dude. So you agree that no one wants to date me. And I wasn't mad at Artemis or anything because I don't care about what she thinks of me, but you... You're my best friend..."

"And yet, somehow, you can't stand being my best friend anymore." Dick grinds his teeth and focus on being angry. Being angry is easy, and it's safe.

"...You're my best friend, and I kind of like you? Like, a lot. As more than... As more than a friend." Wally pauses and laughs, and it's only to prevent himself from crying. "This is new and I tried to stop it, I really did, but it just wouldn't go away. I mean, I'm not delusional or anything. I know you don't think about me this way, I know you'd never want to date me, but when I heard you make a joke out of it, I... Well, it just sucked."

Dick closes his eyes and Wally takes it the wrong way because he immediately starts speedtalking.

"I completely understand if you're upset and if you don't wanna be friends anymore. Maybe it's best if we just... Stop seeing each other for some time, or whatever, at least until I get over it. It shouldn't take me long because, you know, fastest teen alive and all that, right?" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Dick feels like crying. He laughs, instead.

"Hey. That's mean." Wally says, looks away and Dick's so _done_ with Wally not looking him in the eye.

"You're stupid, and I'm going to kiss you now." He says and reaches for Wally's face, taking it in both his hands. He finds no resistance, so he pulls the redhead down, and gets on his tip toes, meeting him halfway.

"What?" Wally asks, and his lips brush against Dick's. "What's happening?"

"I'd like to keep being best friends with you." Dick smiles, moving slightly away. He's very good at reading other people, but he's very very very bad at reading his own feelings. "Then, I'd like punch you in the face, for being stupid and not telling me before. Then, build a time machine so I can go back in time to two days ago and punch myself in the face because that was a pretty shitty thing to do, especially when I didn't mean any of it. Then I'd like to kiss you. Again."

"And then date me?"

"And then date you." Dick says and watches Wally's face goes from incredulous to just so incredibly happy. It's better than the other way around. It's beautiful.


	5. prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tellls M'Gann Wally's planning on skipping his prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super special thanks to my super special beta, Maya, you're the best.
> 
> Also, Shir, are you proud of me? There's zero pining in this fanfic, yay.

Before the computer can announce the speedster, Dick feels a rush of air and turns around to meet red hair, green eyes and, surprisingly, no freckles. Dick's taken aback for a second, but then remembers that Artemis let Wally borrow her concealer just for the night, because it was a special night. It makes him look older and ....hmm...Dick would say he looks more handsome too, - mostly because Wally really does, - Except he actually misses the freckles. He's not going to say anything, though, because, according to Wally's texts, he feels like a rock star. Being a good boyfriend means indulging the other sometimes, even if it means no freckles. It's okay. Dick will live.

"So how was prom, dude?" Dick decides staring is probably rude, and drops his eyes, only to realize his boyfriend is wearing a suit. Big, huge mistake. His eyes shoot up again. "Are you ready to apologize to me for yelling when I told M'Gann you were planning on skipping it?"

"Do I have to?" Wally whines, getting close, and there's a sparkle in his eyes that has ideas of its own. "Can we just skip to the part where I say I missed you and kiss you senseless?"

"Nope." If Dick were to be completely honest, for a moment there he was torn, because Wally's wearing a suit and making out seems the best idea he's ever heard, and did he mention Wally's wearing a suit? Because _he is._ But Dick holds dearly to what's left of his dignity and breaks through layer after layer of _fuck, my boyfriend's hot._ "Apologies first."

"Then, yeah, okay, I'm sorry. Prom was definitely a lot of fun! Nothing's funnier than watching Supes trying to dance, man, I even recorded it to show you. Here." Wally takes his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Dude, you sent it to me already, remember?"

"Yeah, but let's watch it again, it's just too good." He says as he clicks the play button and Taylor Swift's shake it off fills the room. The video shows M'Gann holding and swinging Conner's hands, who's standing very still. Eleven seconds go by and then Conner takes a step to the right. Three more seconds and he takes a step back to the left and then the sound of Wally's laughter overcomes the song and Conner's looking mad at the camera. The video ends, and Wally replays it five more times, all the while laughing. "Oh, man, am I glad M'Gann made that whole speech about how prom is such a huge deal and the most important part of a student's life and made us all go! I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"She's been watching too much rom-coms, but, in a way, she's right, you know? It is important and you were planning on skipping it for all the wrong reasons." Dick takes the phone away from Wally's hand before he can replay it a sixth time.

"Excuse you? Being a nerd and having no friends are very good reasons, if I do say so myself."

"Walls, nothing you can do about being a nerd, but you do have friends, the point of this entire thing was to show you that."

"You know what I mean, don't you?" Wally snorts, but then pauses for a second and bites on his lower lip. "And I guess I kind of know what you mean too. Thanks for that, dude."

"Don't mention it." Dick shrugs. He's begun planning this since Wally told him he wasn't going to his own prom because _the whole thing's so lame, I'd rather spend the night with you, dude._ He knew Wally cared about prom even though he refused to admit it, he just didn't want to go through it alone. Dick Grayson could never show up in Central City without causing a scene or outing their relationship. They'd have to be extra careful, they wouldn't be able to hold hands or kiss or dance, and that would be worse than simply not going. There seemed to be nothing Dick could do, but then it clicked. 

He couldn't be there for Wally, but the team could, and would, because that's what a team's for. So he may have not so accidentally slipped Wally's intention of missing prom when they got back from the mission. M'Gann was outraged and the others were mostly confused and slightly curious. After that, he just placed a few comments here and there about how they all should go with him and it was done. Wally had been hurt and angry and betrayed, but he couldn't fight them all and the decision was taken, they would all accompany the speedster to his prom, except for Robin, who supposedly had Gotham stuff to take care of. 

It's always hard to part with Wally being angry with him, but Dick knew he did what needs to be done. So he stayed in Mount Justice, went straight to the gym to train and tried not to stress over if he really knew what he was doing because what if the prom sucks anyway and now Wally hates him? Then Wally texted him the video of Conner trying to dance with only _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ as the subtitle. Only then he knew, Wally had gotten over it, was having fun and he could breathe again. After that first text, he received ten more, and, despite the lack of punctuation, they were so descriptive Dick felt like he was there. 

"But anyways, did you finally faced that jackass bully who keep giving you a hard time?"

"Nope." Wally feels his smile getting bigger. "Artemis did, though. It was really awesome, I think Jack peed his pants a little when she glared at him. Superboy was a little angry at me for letting the guys at school push me around so much when I have superpowers, but I explained to him that I needed to keep my identity a secret and I think he understood."

"Yeah, he did, especially because I promised him he could beat the guy up after the party."

"You did what?"

"I had to. Wally, you know that secret identity's excuse is idiotic, right? You can keep your secret safe without letting them treat you like shit."

"Come on, dude, you know they've never hurt me. Call supes off or I'm telling Kaldur."

Yeah, not physically, but Dick knows that words can sting just as badly. He also knows that if he presses on, they'll end up fighting _again_ and he doesn't want that. Not today. He wanted Wally to have a perfect night and he would be dammed if he were the one to ruin it.

"Fine, but..." He never gets to finish the sentence because suddenly Wally's there, embracing his waist with one hand, holding his left hand with the other and swinging him around to no song at all. "Hey!"

"I got sad when the slow dancing began because I have this gorgeous, amazing boyfriend but he wasn't there to slow dance with me. Then I remembered I have superspeed, and, oops, problem solved." He grins. 

"I think the slow dancing should be a lot slower, Walls. Come on." Dick laughs at him and takes over. He drops both of Wally's hands on his waist, presses their bodies together and slowly moves them around for a few seconds before his own hands go up from Wally's neck to his face, fingers entangling in his messy curls and they're not moving anymore because they're kissing.

Dick's glad Wally got to enjoy his own prom, but the alternative to him going would have been spending the entire night at Mount Justice making out and cuddling his boyfriend, so, you know, they're three and a half hours behind schedule and making up for it is incredibly necessary. They can slow dance later, perhaps in Dick's prom, two years from now


	6. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe-mystique asked: "Please, put it DOWN" and birdflash? :3 I'm really curious to see where that could go :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY STUPID AND I'M SORRY

Wally West loves Dick Grayson. He loves everything about the other; his lame wordplay, his math puns, his stupid smug smile, his blue eyes and the fact that he’s one of the few people to have seen it. He loves when Dick starts talking tech-y during missions and their playful banter afterwards. He loves cuddling him after a hard day and having Dick’s hands play with his hair. He loves his voice, his laugh, his hands and the way he smiles half way through a kiss everytime Wally catches him by surprise. He loves how stubborn and honourable and smart he is. Wally loved him even before realizing that he was in love with him.

There isn’t a single thing Wally doesn’t love about him.

Well.

“No.”

Weeeeell.

“No, no, no, no.” Wally shakes his head for emphasis.

“Come on, guys.” Dick says, and takes a step closer.

“No.” Wally takes a step back, and raises his hands. “No, Dick. Please, put it down. Put it down and get away from it. Slowly.” He glances at the others quickly. “Superboy, be ready to smash that evil thing to ashes the moment he lays it on the ground. Everybody, positions.”

The rest of the group obeys and grabs the weapons, ready for a fight. Dick sighs, exasperated. “Wally.”

“Don’t make me do it. Just put it down, Dick. It’s not worth it.

“Wally, it’s just Clue.”

It’s not  _just_ Clue. Because Clue is actually a fun game that Wally used to enjoy very much when he was younger. Then he played it with Dick and playing Clue with the world’s greatest detective’s sidekick is absolute hell. Dick over analyzes every little thing, he takes forever to make his move, he makes crazy assumptions and yet he still manages to win the whole thing and humiliates everyone else. It’s the worst and Wally hates that about him with every fiber of his being.

“Just one game and we’ll call it quits, okay? No need to pout… Let’s just…” Dick starts, but never gets to finish the sentence. He doesn’t get to finish it because Wally’s suddenly hitting him in the face with a pillow.

“ATTACK!”

Pillows fly everywhere when the team joins. Ten minutes in, Dick manages to steal one so he can defend himself and starts counterattacking the blows. The fight is fierce and the struggle long, but eventually it ends with everybody leaving, the moment Dick and Wally start making out in front of them.

“Maybe you’d like some… privacy?” Kaldur asks, politely, and gets up.

“Couldn’t you just wait for all of us to leave? Oh, god, my eyes.” Artemis presses her closed fists onto her eyes.

“Yes, we’d like some privacy, please.” Wally laughs, but doesn’t move from the spot he is, on the floor, on top of his boyfriend. “But please take that game from hell with you. And burn it. No, salt and burn it!”

“Oh, my god.” Dick holds his the redhead’s face in his hands and brings him back down for another kiss. “I hate you so much.” Then he does  _the thing_  and Wally can taste his smile in the middle of the kiss.

“Feeling’s mutual, dude.”

Well.  _Weeeeell_.

 


	7. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billyismyhusband asked (a long time ago, in a galaxy far away, oh my god, I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm trash) for Birdflash ! "I'm coming. Just sit tight !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want some recognizition for making this fic fluffy because you know I COULD HAVE MADE IT SUPER ANGST OKAY But I made it fluffy and hopefully Shir and Lenon won't be mad at me anymore hahaha love you, guys
> 
> So Wally and Dick aren't superheroes in this, it's (kind of) a no!powers AU just so I could make Wally sick with the flu because of REASONS

Dick's changing from his police uniform to his Batman PJs when he gets the text message. It's from Wally and it only says _HELP ME._ He tries not to roll his eyes at it because it's always the same thing, every time Wally gets sick. At first, he tries to shrug it off as nothing and pushes himself to keep working until his fever gets so bad he passes out, - the thing about dating a science geek working his dream job as a forensic scientist is that _it's great._ Wally's kind of a workaholic and Dick's a workaholic too so it works, - and his aunt Iris drags him back home and grounds his twenty five years old ass.

Then, when Iris finally manages to talk some sense into him, Wally turns into a overdramatic spoiled brat with a cellphone, who thinks everyday is bother-your-boyfriend-while-he's-at-work-day with text messages.

Wally's such a huge dramaking, it's ridiculous.

Dick's pretty much used to getting this _"help meeeeee"_ texts, so he throws the cellphone back into the bed and goes to order takeout. By the time he finishes ordering chinese, Wally will have sent a follow-up. It's usually a _I'm so bored :(_ or a _please come cuddle me or I might die_ or even a _aunt I's away so uncle B's cooking!!!!!!!!! pls save me._

There are no new messages when he checks his phone again, but he ignores it and decides to wait some more. He turns the TV on and watches some stupid cartoon play while he waits for his food, and for Wally's second text, but don't tell anyone he's checking his phone every ten minutes for the update because it can ruin his reputation.

The food arrives and he eats it quickly, all the while staring at his phone for a text that just doesn't arrive. When he's done putting the leftovers in the freezer and has no other distractions, it feels safe enough to admit to himself that maybe the lack of a reply is worrying him. 

What if something happened to Wally? Maybe the "help" text is actually a cry from help and a billion horrible possibilities unfold in his mind. Dick's a cop and he's lived in Gotham most of his life so forgive him for having a vivid imagination when it comes to bad things. He tries to shake them off as paranoia with a humourless chuckle and a _"Come on, Dick, you don't want to turn out like Bruce, right?"_

He's blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Wally's in Barry and Iris's house, resting, he's safe. He probably just fell asleep or something, there's no need for him to worry. 

Dick tries going to bed, he tries laying down and closing his eyes, because it's already late and he needs to wake up early the next day. He tries for ten minutes and then gives up and gets up. He _knows_ nothing really happened to Wally, but no harm in checking it, right? He dials his boyfriend's number and, when it hits voicemail, he dials Barry's home number.

No one answers and he grows restless. Another ten minutes go by and Dick's already changed back to his jeans and a tshirt, car keys in hand. 

"I'm coming! Just sit tight." He texts Wally and gets _no reply._

Driving all the way to Central City is tiring, especially for a guy who's slept only six hours in two days, but Dick's nothing if not persistent, and, two and a half hours later, he makes it. He doesn't have any trouble getting in because he and Wally both have spare keys for emergency, - well, Dick only uses it for emergencies like _this one,_ but Wally spends more time with his uncle and aunt than at his small condo two blocks from there. 

Dick searches for signs of breaking and entering, but everything seems to be in order. He even finds a note at the kitchen table from Iris, which says she had gone after a scoop, but would be back asap. 

Pursuing a hunch, Dick gets the remote control and turns the TV on to find Iris interviewing the Flash after he saved people from a burning building. Yeah, that explains it.

He turns it off and goes up the stairs to the guest room. The door's closed, but not locked and Dick forces it as gently as he can, only to find his boyfriend snoring loudly from the bed. 

At the same time he sighs with relief, he feels the stupidest person on earth for driving all the way from Bludhaven over a "help me" text. Groaning, he enters the bedroom and heads for the bed, nudging his sleeping boyfriend over to the side; there's no way in hell he's driving back home now.

"Babe?" Wally blinks at him, sleepy. "What are you doing here? Whaaaat?"

"Dude, you were the one who asked for my help and then went all radio silence on me." A little worried at Wally's grogginess, Dick takes his hand to his boyfriend's forehead, and winces when it almost burns him. "Go back to sleep, you're still hot."

"Glad to hear it." Wally mumbles and Dick actually considers hitting his sick boyfriend in the head for it. Wally makes this joke _every single time_ and it's getting old, but, somehow, Dick's still smiling.

"What did you need my help for, anyway?"

"I was bored, wanted you to turn the television on." 

Dick does hit his sick boyfriend this time, but he does it with a pillow so, hey, this doesn't really make him a bad boyfriend, does it?

"What? The remote was too far away, I couldn't reach it. But then I kind of just fell asleep."

"So you thought I'd drive all the way from Bludhaven just to pass you the remote to the television because you asked me for help?"

"Well, dude, you kind of did."

Wally's smile is smug and Dick hits his own head with the pillow because yeah, he kind of did.

"I'm not going to pass you the remote, though. Go back to sleep, you need the rest." Dick pets him in the head and feels Wally relax right into the touch. 

"Cuddle me so I feel better?" He opens his arms, inviting.

Dick complains and groans a little, but eventually gives in and pulls the redhead right into his embrace. Their bodies fit perfectly and, when he kisses his boyfriend's forehead, just to feel Wally's lips brush against his collarbone, he's hit with a sudden revelation.

Maybe he didn't drive all the way from Bludhaven because Wally supposedly needed him, maybe it was because he _needed_ Wally; because today sucked and he couldn't help anyone, because tomorrow had at least a 90% chance of being exactly the same and he needed this. He needed to see his boyfriend smile at him and crack that stupid joke about being hot, he needed warmth and lazy kisses and, most of all, he needed that one unmistakable feeling of _belonging,_ that feeling of being so perfectly and utterly content that makes everything in the world okay he always gets whenever he's by Wally's side. 

He holds his boyfriend closer to his chest and falls asleep easily.


	8. basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girlwonder03 asked for: Basorexia - an overwhelming desire to kiss

Dick wakes up feeling like shit. His head is spinning, his entire body feels heavy and hot, but he still forces himself to get out of bed to go to work. He doesn't feel well, but that's no reason to take a day off; it's probably just some bug he caught because his immune system is weak, ‘From barely sleeping and eating, stressing over everything and everyone, and working himself to exhaustion’, says Wally's voice in his head, and Dick protests. He's not _that bad._ He's had worse, and he'll get better in no time at all. Worst case scenario, he can still help by throwing up on the criminals Amy arrests. 

He takes a shower, skips breakfast, puts his police uniform on, takes every medicine he can find, and it only takes him thrice the time it usually does, but he stops at the door when he realizes it's locked and that the key isn’t in it’s usual spot.

"Hey, babe, looking for this?" Someone calls and shakes a keychain from behind him, and Dick doesn't need to turn around to know it's Wally and that he's _smiling._

"Who told on me?" Dick realizes it's probably bad when he doesn't even fight it when his boyfriend embraces his shoulders and guides him back to bed.

"Amy did."

"What? How did she... I didn't introduced you two yet." Dick protests, weakly.

"Dude, she stole your phone yesterday, which made her realize that, if you didn't even notice it, you must be really sick so she called your I.C.E., aka me, to help ground your stubborn ass. We bonded over our "Dick being a dick" stories and now we're best friends." Wally's smile gets bigger when he sees the look of horror in Dick's face.

"Oh, my god."

"Come on, dude. The sooner you rest, the sooner you'll get better and ready to go back to work."

"Wally, don't you have work to do?" Dick tries. He really does. "You're not needed on the lab? Don’t you have to patrol? Or to watch the twins?"

"I took a day off and so will you." They reach the bed and Wally gestures for him to sit.

"You can't make me." Dick regrets saying it the moment he does, because Wally's eyes shines with mischief and he realizes he's said exactly what the redhead wanted to hear.

"Is this a challenge? Because I don't recall ever having trouble keeping you in bed." Wally pushes him back to the bed and climbs after him. He rests one leg by the side of his boyfriend's body, and holds Dick's arms above his boyfriend's head.

"Walls..." Dick completely forgets whatever he was going to say because suddenly Wally's everything is pressing against his everything and just like _that_ the redhead takes over and consumes his entire world. "Fucking Christ, Walls."

"Any complaints?" Wally says, sucks on Dick's lips and lets them go with a loud _pop,_ because he's a little shit and, god, Dick loves him so much.

Dick actually tries to think of reasons because, well, he's a little shit too. They deserve each other in every way and just this thought fills his entire chest with a warmth that he doubts is related to the fever.

"One, I probably taste like death."

“Hmmmmm..." Wally makes a noncommittal noise, and actually pretends to think about it. He doesn't move away, though, his nose still brushes against Dick's, tainting him with how close, - but not close enough, - they are. "Yeah, you do, and you also _look_ like death. But it doesn't really bother me, so. Next." And then he's back to kissing him.

"You're gonna get sick?" Dick manages to whisper between kisses. "Wally, you're gonna get sick!" As soon as he realizes the gravity of his words, Dick tries to push him away.

 _That_ gets Wally to stop. 

"But why?" He bites on his smile. "Why on earth would I get sick for kissing my super healthy boyfriend, who doesn't need to take a day off?"

Dick sighs. "You're gonna make me say it, won't you?"

"Yup."

"Because I'm sick, Wally. You're gonna get sick because I'm sick. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very." Wally laughs and then starts kissing him again.

"Wally. Wally! I mean it, you'll get sick!"

"But I am already sick, you see. I have..." He moves his hard over just so he can look to a word written in pen in his right arm. "Basorexia. It's an overwhelming desire to kiss my boyfriend and if I don't do it, I might die. Please help."

"You are the worst, oh my god." Dick tries really hard not to laugh, but Wally's back to kissing him, now targeting his neck and it _tickles._

"Also, I don't get sick. Superspeed metabolism, remember? Now, take the day off, Dick, come on. Do it for me?" Wally actually has the nerve to pout. "Pretty please?"

"You're an asshole, but _fine._ You win."

Wally kisses him again, but this time is much slower and more gentle. He releases Dick's arms and legs, and rolls over to his boyfriend's side, embracing his waist. His to-do beard brushes against Dick's cheek, his breathing is warm and it guides him to sleep.

When Dick wakes up, hours later, he finds the bed empty and the keys to the door on the drawer beside his bed, where he left them last night. He actually wonders if the whole thing wasn't a dream. It would make sense it were. He's sick, -he hates to admit it, but he is, - with a fever, and Wally wouldn't (shouldn't) take a day off just to take care of him. He hates being a burden to people so it's better this way. And it's better that Wally and Amy don't talk to each other or they'll quickly become best friends and gang up on him. Dick's never introducing them. _Ever._

He's trying to stand up to take a shower when he hears a noise from the kitchen. He freezes on the spot and tries to remember where he left his gun, but then Wally comes to the bedroom, wearing only an apron and boxers.

Wow. Okay.

"Hey, babe, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Way, way, waaaaaaaaayyy better.

"You should try to sleep some more while I try to clean... Hmm, I was trying to make you a soup because that's what you cook people when they’re sick, right? And then... Well, then I failed. Terribly."

Dick laughs at him, and decides not to think about what's become of his kitchen. 

"Only if you come to bed with me." He reaches his arms in the redhead's direction, making grabby hands. "Come on, Wally, I'm sick."

"Yeah?” Wally raises his eyebrow and comes to him, taking one hand up his forehead. "Your fever's gone and you did say you were feeling better, so. Just hang on for, like, five minutes and I'll be back."

"I'm not talking about the fever. I'm talking about that other thing, the overwhelming desire to kiss my boyfriend thing."

"Basorexia?"

"Yeah, it's apparently contagious, so get your ass back here and cuddle me." 

Wally doesn't have to be told twice and then Dick’s the one kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some sick!wally last chapter so, here's some sick!dick to even things out.


	9. unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so. This is sad. Like, really sad. But, you know, I wrote three fluffy fics in a row these past few days. The little angst monster inside me was crying tears of blood and I just had to feed it something.

"You can't kill me." The guy says, and Nightwing steps out of the shadows. His orders were to stay hidden, observe and gather some intel on what his powers are and wait for the team, but his cover's blown. New plan: keep him talking to buy some time.

"You’re new here, so I’ll break it down to you. Heroes don't kill people, even if they're bad. We just arrest them and maybe hurt them a little if they resist, so. What’s it gonna to be? Are you going to make me hurt you?"

"You can't hurt me. You can't even touch me." Mr. Evil raises his hands and Dick braces himself. No one has any data on this new guy. His powers could be _anything_ and he's not going to wait to find out.

"Okay, then. I tried." Nightwing advances, but stops on his tracks when the silhouette of the guy blurs. He blinks once, twice, and there’s a whole new figure where the bad guy stood. He blinks and green eyes are staring at him; familiar, beautiful green eyes he'd recognize anywhere. He jumps away from him in a reflex move because _no._ No, this can't be happening.

"You won't touch me, you never have." Wally tells him, his lips forming a small, sad smile. "Not in the way I've always wanted you to."

"This won't work." Nightwing feels his blood boil, beneath his skin. "Wally's dead. I know Wally's dead. I know..." But really, he doesn’t. Everybody keeps telling him that, everybody keeps telling him to move on, but he can’t. He can’t do it because the lack of evidence surrounding Wally’s death is evidence in itself, and he’s not resting until he finds Wally or his body.

"Did you know that I felt the same way about you? That I was just waiting for you this entire time? Did you know that when I was with Artemis, I was actually thinking about you and your lips and your..."

"How dare you?! How dare you say those things!" Dick sees _red,_ and advances towards the other. He knows it's not Wally. He knows Wally would never say these things about Artemis, he knows Wally didn't love him like this; he knows it’s all fake. Wally may not really be dead, but he’s sure as hell not _here._ He saw the guy disappear right before not-Wally appeared, so maybe the guy's a metamorph, or maybe it's an illusion. Whatever it is. It's. Not. Real.

He attacks again, but Not-Wally moves fast. He moves too fast, as fast Wally moved and _no._ He shakes this thought off because he can't go there. He can't make comparisons. Wally's dead. Wally died in the Arctic, seven months ago; he died saving the entire world and Dick will never get him back, he'll never get to hold him, high-five him, or apologize to him. He'll never get to _tell him._

He reacts a little too slow and not-Wally punches him and throws him into the nearest wall. Dick tries to counterattack, but Wally- _No, he's not Wally, he can't be Wally,_ -dodges it again and pins him hard.

"You're off your game, bro. You used to always beat me during our little training sessions, so what's wrong?" Not-Wally has the nerve to look concerned and Dick clenches his shaking hands into fists.

"Let me go." Dick spits in his face.

"Maybe you don't really want to beat me this time." Not-Wally's frown turns into a smile and Dick feels sick. He feels sick because it's still the most beautiful smile in the entire world and god, he missed it _so much._ "Maybe you want me to win. You want me to punish you for taking me for granted all this time, for not saying anything, for giving up on me... That's what you want, isn’t it, Rob?" He draws close, and presses their bodies together, ending the gap between them. He licks Dick's lips and _moans,_ the bastard.

Dick closes his eyes, and opens his mouth to let him in. He gives himself one second to enjoy it, to forget it’s not real. Then, the second’s gone and he steps hard on not-Wally's foot. He stumbles back and Dick punches him in the face.

"Nice try, but Wally was never that smooth." _And I never gave up on him,_ he wants to say. _Not even for a second._ But he doesn't. He refuses to play right into this guy's game. Rule number 1 of fighting an illusion/hallucination/whatever is: don’t indulge it.

"Which hurts more?" Not-Wally just lays there, not even trying to get up. "This." He hits Dick's leg, using his superspeed, and the impact is so great the sound of bones breaking fills the air.

Dick falls on top of his broken leg. He doesn't make a sound, but the pain is unbearable and he can't stop his vision from getting blurred with unshed tears.

"Or knowing I've always loved you back?" Not-Wally crawls closer to him and starts yelling, his entire face going as red as his hair. "Knowing that we could have made it, Dick, we could have been together, but you... You ruined us because you were too scared! Then I started dating Artemis, and you had to be this self sacrificing hero! Would you have lied for the rest of your life? Would you have gone to our wedding and made a toast to my future with her? Would you..." Wally's voice breaks into a sob and it turns soft, quiet. He looks so vulnerable as he gently moves Dick's bangs across his forehead, Dick feels something inside his chest break. "Dick, we could have... We could have been _happy."_

A single tear falls from Dick's eyes as he stares at the green eyes that will haunt him forever. Another tear falls and then another and his vision suddenly blurs. He blinks. He blinks again, and then he's surrounded by his teammates.

He moves without thinking and pushes them out of the way because he needs to find Wally. Wally was there, Wally was... _Not real._ He looks up and finds Tigress standing over the unconscious body of the villain.

"Hey." She says. "Are you okay?"

"What-- What happened? Did you see..." Dick takes a deep breath, but her presence is making him panic. 

"He had psychic powers, he broke into your mind and made you see things." M'Gann puts a hand in his shoulder, and Dick thinks he’s beginning to understand; it all happened in his head, none of it was real, not even his broken leg. "Nobody saw anything, but you." She says, trying to comfort him, but Dick knows she's lying. She saw something and he can't stop his hands from shaking.

"Nightwing." Artemis takes his hands in hers, worry colouring her face. "What did you see?"

No, he can't tell her. He can't tell anyone about it, but especially her. He knows how much she loved Wally and how much Wally loved her back. Not-Wally just told him he didn't because that's what Dick wanted to hear, deep down, that's what he always wanted to hear.

"Nightwing." She tries again, more urgent this time.

Dick forces himself to raise his head, and does the same thing he's been doing for years with _So KF finally got over himself and asked you on a date? That's great!_ and _Moving in together already? I'm so happy for you two_ and _Sure, Wally, I'll help you find a ring._ He looks straight into her eyes and he lies. "I saw Jason."

"I'm so sorry, Dick." She whispers, and pulls him into a hug.

Dick doesn't fight her, but doesn't have the courage to hug her back either. Not after what happened, not after what he just did. He didn't deserve Wally and he doesn't deserve her. He feels ashamed, dirty.

"I need more time." He says, turning to face the others, after Artemis lets him go. "I thought I was ready to come back to the team, but I'm not."

"Maybe we should talk..." Kaldur takes a step forward, but Dick stops him with a hand gesture.

"I've made up my mind and you're going to let me go or I will _kill him."_ He was only trying to scare his former teammates into understanding how serious he is, but as soon as he looks at the villain, he realizes it's true.

How dare he? How dare he!

Dick leaves, and no one goes after him.

xxx

The club is loud and crowded, but Dick doesn't mind it, and walks to the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous." Someone embraces his waist, pulling him close. "What's a pretty boy like you doing in a dump like this? Certainly not looking for a girlfriend? Or maybe a boyfriend?" The stranger’s eyes shine with mischief, and his eyebrow raises.

"I'm looking for a redhead." Dick says, matter-of-factly, and slowly pushes the guy away. "A guy or a girl, I don’t care."

"Does it have to be a natural redhead?" A girl to his leftwith flaming red locks says and shrugs, pretending not to be interested.

Dick shakes his head no and follows her to the club's bathroom.

"You're so handsome, Mister..." She starts saying, fishing for his name, but then Dick's kissing her and she's kissing him back and he feels _nothing._ He feels like his insides died and rotted away, long before Wally disappeared and he's got nothing left.

Wally's gone. Wally disappeared in the Arctic, and Dick will never tell him about his feelings; but that's okay because telling him was never really on the table.

He kisses the girl harder. He’s not going to think about Wally today, he’s going to think about him tomorrow, when he gets back to working on the dimension-travelling machine. He’s not giving up; he’ll never give up until he finds Wally and brings him back to Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't despair, friends, I have a [ feel good tag ](http://notagoodplace4gods.tumblr.com/tagged/feel%20good%20tag) on tumblr and it's full of puppies and babies and positivity.
> 
> I'll go work on some fluff now so Shir won't kill me.


	10. Apodyopis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on dolphin-with-arms-legs-jetpack's ask on tumblr. 
> 
> Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or, as I'd like to call it, "oh no my bf's hot."

It's just one of these moments that comes _out of nowhere._ Nothing really big happened to trigger such a revelation, it just dawns on him, and the timing is the worst possible. 

They're on a mission. And the villain's _flirting_ with Nightwing. The guy's checking him out, head to toes, mentally undressing him, while he dodges Dick's attacks, and the revelation hits Wally like a punch to the guts. 

_Oh, no, my boyfriend's hot._

Wally's jaw doesn't even have the time to drop all the way to the floor because one of the guy's minions throws himself at him. Wally grabs him, throws him into a wall, and then runs towards the others, aiming to disarm them.

Now's not the time to be distracted. He needs to get rid of these goons, go to Dick and help him arrest the bad guy, - and probably hit him hard in the head because _how dare he?_ Now's not the time to marvel at how hot his boyfriend is, but Wally can't help it.

He doesn't even know why he's so baffled about this. It's not like this is new to him. Wally knows Dick is hot, Wally's dating him, and he knows that makes him the luckiest guy in the world; Dick's the complete package, he's smart, caring, the biggest dork ever, _and_ he's hot.

 _His boyfriend is hot._ Okay. Fine. Good. He's not complaining. No problem. At all. Except for the fact that he's so hot, people can't keep their eyes off of him. Not even supervillains. 

_Oh, no._ No, no, no. Hell no. 

He's brought back to reality by a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his head.

"Good work, team." Kaldur says, M'Gann and Superboy right behind him. Artemis is helping Dick tie the guy up.

"Can I hit this guy in the head really quick before we turn them all in?" Wally asks, in the mind link, bitterly.

"What? No, he's already down." Artemis thinks back to him, confused, and everyone seems to mimic her expression, but Dick.

Dick's _smiling_ at him.

"No, but since we're done, you can get us out of here and back home." He says, and, before anyone can protest, Wally takes him in his arms and does what he does best; he runs.

The moment they get home and the door closes behind them, Wally starts kissing him, and touching him everywhere. 

"A little eager, aren't we?" Dick smiles and says it, in the middle of the kisses, but Wally doesn't let him elaborate on that. 

The redhead doesn't really see himself as a jealous guy. He's Dick's boyfriend, not his keeper, plus, he trusts Dick, he always did. Wally trusts Dick with his life, then, why not do it with his heart? So he knows he doesn't need to worry about Dick cheating on him or flirting back during fights because that's _their thing_ and Dick would never do it with anyone else, but still. Seeing some other guy look at his boyfriend like that, it twisted something in his stomach and left a bad taste in his mouth. 

And the only thing that can make it better is the brunette's lips, his hands, his face, his eyes, and his _everything,_ so yeah, Wally's a little eager. Sue him.

Dick's takes his mask off, and Wally's half turned on, half suspicious, because his beautiful blue eyes shine with mischief. "Didn't know you were so possessive, Walls."

"Shut up." Wally hides his head on Dick's shoulder, feeling himself blush. "I'm allowed to be upset when supervillains or anyone else flirt with my boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you'd be used to it by now." Dick replies with a chuckle because _he's_ used to it, because he knows everyone else knows he's hot, because Dick knows he's hot. 

_This is the worst._ Wally thinks, for a second, before Dick takes his face in his hand and brings him in for another kiss.

This kiss's different than the others, it's still eager, but gentler and slower and Wally can taste the love right out of his tongue. 

Yeah, okay, Wally has to admit that when one's dating Dick Grayson, one's bound to feel jealous and possessive at least 20% the time, but the 80% left just makes him feel so incredibly lucky and happy, so, _hey._

He can live with it.


	11. bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Shir ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ahrua192/pseuds/ahrua192) asked me for: "so the whole team goes bowling and dick and wally are already dating and they're acting disgustingly couply and the rest wanna barf"
> 
> The thing kinda got away from me and I had some team bonding feels that I just couldn’t ignore, but it’s still has some birdflash fluff in it, so I’m hoping you’ll like it anyway?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ME UPDATING TWICE IN THE SAME DAY YEAH GO ME!!!!!!!!!!!11!1

No one's really eager to go, but the Justice League calls it _team building_ and they can't really say no to that, can they?

"Blondie, you go first." Wally calls Artemis, trying to get her attention.

"Pass." She doesn't even look at him. 

"You can't pass." 

"Of course I can. Look, they only said that we needed to be here, not that we needed to play. Plus, it's probably a test, so a monster is gonna show up anytime now and I want to be ready for it."

Conner groans in agreement and M'Gann looks away. She was secretly looking forward to this because Megan, from the sitcom she loves, used to go bowling with her friends all the time, and they always had so much fun. She wanted to try it herself. 

"I originally thought it could be a possibility, but this place's crowded with civilians and they would never risk people's life like that." Kaldur chimes in. 

"Maybe it's another simulation." Robin says, quietly, but they all hear him and the silence grows tense. The sessions with Black Canary were helping, but they all still dream about failure, fire and death. But the worst thing isn't even the nightmares, but the dread that they'll never go back to the way they used to be before.

"I think it's real." M'Gann reluctantly breaks the silence. "I don't feel anyone in my head and I doubt the League would try something like that so soon, but... Maybe you shouldn't trust me, I mean, I was the one who made this mess in the first place, and I..."

"EXACTLY!" Wally throws his hands up in the air, making everyone turn to him.

"Hey, it's not her fault!" Conner clenches his hands into fists, but before he can get up from his seat, Robin hits his best friend in the head.

"He doesn't mean it like that, his mouth is faster than his brain, you all know that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I meant to say that I agree that this is not a simulation." Wally shakes his head. "M'Gann, you shouldn't blame yourself, none of us do. You're our teammates and friends and we trust you with our life."

To that, everyone nods, and some of the tension between them seems to evaporate. 

"Thanks, Wally." M'Gann runs to hug him and he hugs her back, but, to everyone's surprised, he doesn't hit on her. Conner's face softens. 

"But if this is not a simulation, or a test, then what this is?" Kaldur brings their attention back to the matter at hand. 

"Maybe they just want us to bond and have fun?" Robin shrugs, surprised at his own words. He couldn't imagine Batman coming up with such a plan, but maybe Black Canary forced his hand.

"Then they're treating us like children!" Artemis rages. "They send us off on a play date, instead of missions, because they don't trust us!"

"Or maybe they're sending us off on a play date because we need it?" Wally interruptes her. "I mean, I don't like being treated like a child anymore than you do, but I don't think that's really the case. That simulation messed us up so we need some time off, we need to bond as a team again and bowling is _fun!_ Come on, guys, we're all human, here. I mean, obviously not really human because martian and kriptonian, but..." He corrects himself when Robin elbows him in the ribs.

"As much as I enjoy letting you put your foot in your mouth, this time I must admit that you have a point." Robin's hands find his. "Let's just try to have fun and forget about how messed up and angry we are for just one day."

"Okay, whatever!" Artemis uncrosses her arms and goes to grab a bowling ball. "I wanted to train, but kicking Baywatch's butt in bowling will have to suffice.

Wally looks like he's about to stick his tongue out, and do his best to distract her, but Robin's hand keeps him in place. 

That's when everybody notices they're still holding hands. M'Gann squeals.

"When did _that_ happen?" Conner turns to them.

"Hmm, like, three months ago? When he was shot by a pirate alien robot, remember?" Robin shrugs. "We didn't tell any of you because we didn't want to change the dynamic of the team, and because we haven't told batman yet, so. The fewer people who knows, the better."

"But..." Wally continues, for him. "You guys aren't just our teammates, you're our friends, so we wanted to tell you. We've been discussing when would be the right time, and now seems as good a time as any."

"I'm happy for you, my friends." Kaldur tells them, a small smile forming on his lips as he remembers that bet he's made with Roy three years ago. The four of them were really close, being the first sidekicks, but Dick and Wally have always been _closer,_ so he's not really surprised. He makes a mental note to ask Roy for the ten dollars he owes him.

"You must tell us everything!" M'Gann seems to be beaming with happiness for them.

"Please, don't." Artemis makes a face at them. "And if you guys suddenly start acting all lovey-dovey, I'm gonna have to barf on you." 

Dick and Wally just look at each other, and the challenge's accepted. Dick takes less than a second to jump into his boyfriend's arms, and Wally holds him. But, when the redhead tries to dip his boyfriend to kiss him, he ends up losing his balance and they fall on top of each other.

They all laugh at this development, even Conner breaks out a small smile, and reaches his hand to them. 

"Anyways. Winner gets to pick the movie for movie night?" Wally asks, when he's back to his feet.

It feels as if it's been _ages_ since they all got together to watch a movie.

"Sure." Artemis grins, trying to pretend she hasn't missed movie night as much as the others. "And we're watching How to train your dragon." She throws the ball in the alley and gives them a smug smile when all the pins fall down and the word 'STRIKE' appear in the television above them.

Everyone claps, but Wally, who looks terrified.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He turns to Robin and lays a tiny kiss on his forehead. "You know I'd love to make the hell out with you, but I need to go kick her ass first." Then, he moves away, determined to find the perfect bowling ball; because, you see, everything can be accomplished and improved with science, even bowling, so the shape and weight of the balls are very important, as important as throwing it in a perfect straight line.

"I can distract him." Robin whispers to Artemis. "It might get a lot lovey-dovey, though."

"Do your worst, don't worry about me." Artemis whispers back to him.

"Copy that. How to train your dragon is amazing and definitely happening tonight." 

Besides them, Conner listens with his super hearing and nods. "M'Gann loves this movie and I... I kind of like it too. Count me in."

M'Gann hears her name being said and turns to them, immediately linking them all up, except for Wally.

"I do love it! But I think Wally likes it too. I've once heard him talk to you about it, Robin."

"Yeah, he likes it a lot. It's in his top five animated movies of all time." Robin replies.

"So we don't really need to beat him at bowling just so we can watch it tonight. We could just talk to him and..."

"But where's the fun in that?" Robin and Artemis both answers and they mentally high five. 

"As a leader, I cannot condone of you ganging up on your unsuspecting teammate." Kaldur looks at them, as serious as he always is on missions. "That being said, I won't try to stop you." But he finishes off with a grin.

When they get back to the cave, he's the one who's going to have to explain to Batman how they accidentally destroyed the entire bowling alley over who’s picking the movie for movie night. But, at least he wants to be able to report that the team building was _great._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm notagoodplace4gods on tumblr, so hit my askbox if you want to chat :)


End file.
